This invention relates to wiring for data transmission, such as between a terminal and a computer central processing unit, between terminals, or between two or more central processing units of a computer. For this purpose it is desirable to have the coaxial cable used for the interconnections run within the walls and to have outlets in different rooms or offices.
In the past such wall interconnections have used standard BNC coaxial cable connectors. The connectors are normally mounted in a flat plate which is flush with the wall, and the coaxial connector extends perpendicularly into the room, interfering with placement of desks or other furniture.
Another form of prior connector plate provides for recessing the connector bushing. However, the recessed area is only adequate to receive the coaxial cable and, consequently, not only does the cable protrude directly into the room, but it is difficult to grasp for connection and disconnection with the usual bayonet-type connector bushing.